At First Sight
by BecauseI'mageek
Summary: First Class: Charles Xavier looks back on his first meeting with Moira MacTaggert, and decides that sending her away maybe isn't the best option after all. Charles/Moira


**At First Sight**

 **A/N Just a short bit of Charles/Moira for the summer. If anyone is interested, I'm planning a high school AU, so that should be up soonish, depending on how long my biology project takes me. Anyway, I hope you like this and have a lovely summer :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Marvel**

Charles had known it was her, from the minute she'd appeared in the pub from behind that curtain of auburn hair he loved so dearly. Sure, he'd found other women pretty before, had even met beautiful ones, but no one had caught his attention quite like Moira MacTaggert.

It was that shy smile she'd given him, clearly indicating she wasn't at complete in the atmosphere she'd found herself in. He'd had to stop himself from whisking her outside to talk instead, or to ask her where she'd be happier.

Behind the smile though, he saw her worry for something much greater. He doubted many others would have noticed it, the fear she was hiding, but, being the excellent people-reader he always had been, even before his powers, Charles saw right through her. That had melted his heart, the obvious concern she showed for everyone, and he'd instantly scanned her for any signs that she was more than the student she seemed to be expressing herself as.

Then, she'd introduced herself properly, and although she hadn't said the words, Charles had plucked them from her thoughts, (as much as it pained him to do so). _CIA._

His heart had sank at that. He could tell that Moira was no damsel in distress, calling for aid from the prince, but he had wanted to help her all the same. Looked like his challenge was going to be a little bit harder. The weight on her shoulders could have been equalled to that carried by Atlas.

But he'd accepted that with a smile, and whether that was the alcohol or the excitement of meeting her that inspired this he'd never know. He'd flung an arm around her shoulder, and lead her to a table.

There his confidence had failed slightly. Usually, as his sister Raven could tell anyone, with an eye roll, Charles was confident with women, smiling and friendly. He barely knew what to say Moira, other than a proposal and a promise to always help her whenever she needed him. He didn't say this though; he was drunk, but not _that_ drunk.

He'd tried to listen to her as best as he could with all the noise and lights, and had sobered with her words. Charles had never considered mutants who would use their powers for bad before, or ones who appeared to be so much older than him. From his research, he'd concluded that mutants had only appeared around the time of his own birth. Mutants before nuclear warfare had never really crossed his mind, although he had been ashamed to admit it.

Charles had faltered slightly when she'd almost walked away, but somehow he'd convinced her to stay. He had kicked himself moments later for using his powers to read her mind, but later on he was glad. It gave him a warning as to what to expect. And it had made her stay.

From there they'd exchanged contact details, and Charles, had thrown himself into a presentation for her boss, whom she'd said might be difficult to convince. He'd worked so hard, and such long hours, trying to produce something perfect for her, that he'd fallen asleep at his desk after two sleepless days, an exasperated Raven, with no idea what had come over her brother, dragging him to the sofa to rest.

He'd had to expose his mutation to her at the eventual meeting, which had gone better than he'd ever expected. She'd accepted him, and seemed perfectly happy to chat within their minds. Charles was shocked by this, even Raven, his oldest friend, still disliked it when Charles communicated telepathically with her. But Moira always smiled when she heard his voice talking shyly to her in her head. He liked it too. It was like they had their own little universe, safe from any outside invasion.

Then Moira had trusted him time and time again, far more than he ever thought he deserved. Rescuing Erik, going after Shaw, the list goes on and on.

And, finally, she'd accepted his advances. At the CIA base, she'd rejected him, and so he'd backed off, although a little heartbroken. Once they were safely away from her bosses, she'd taken him by surprise, kissing him and making him feel as he never thought he'd feel. A simple kiss, and she'd stolen his heart.

He knew it annoyed Raven though, the way he spent all his waking moments beside Moira. Moira blushed under the attention, and returned it. Charles was never happier when he was with her, and was pleased that her affections seemed to be the same as his.

She'd been his first priority when the plane had crashed, which he saw stung his sister. But in that moment, all he could do was worry about and scream the name of the woman he loved.

He'd told her that he loved her that evening, when she'd cradled him on blood splattered sand, trying to apologise for something that wasn't her fault. She'd gaped at him, but kissed him softly and told him she loved him too. Yet again, Charles felt happier then he ever thought anyone could feel.

She'd been there all through the white corridors of the hospital, through the frustrating first weeks without the use of his legs. Of course, the next few weeks had been equally frustrating, but they'd got a little better.

She was here now, pushing him through the grounds as his mind whirled between answers of what to do next. Let her go forever, or keep her, along with the threat of discovery.

He'd told no one of his plan, because of the ridiculousness of it. Whilst his brain told him that it wasn't safe to have Moira stay, his heart was screaming and pounding in his chest.

 _She's the one, Charles. You knew that the moment you saw her. Don't let her go now._

So when they stop, and she bends down to kiss him, he stops his fingers moving to his temples. Instead they tuck her auburn hair behind her ear. He smiles.

"I love you." He says.


End file.
